Mondays
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Wanna know why Minto hates Mondays? Read and find out! (Apology fanfic for the ones who read JulietxVampire! Sorry for not uploading for so long!)


**Mondays**

* * *

Oh, how she hates Mondays. Is it because of school? No. Is it because of Ichigo? A little maybe. Is it because of Pudding? No, not really. Is it because of Lettuce? No. Is it because of Zakuro? Heck no! Then, who's fault is it? Who's?! Of course of that damned Ikisatashi kid! That perverted Kisshu! And his cheesy pick-up lines!

Today's the 2nd of February, unfortunately a Monday. And so far Minto has 8 bad things to report. Here are they :

* * *

1. 7:30 am, ready to go to school - Our little birdie just walked out of the door to leave for school when a certain green haired boy ran up to her. Quickly turning around, she sped up, but Kisshu eventually caught up with her. His face was decorated with a smirk. Oh, how Minto wanted to smash it into a wall.  
Then it came.

"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?"

_Slap._

And Kisshu was left there on the ground, a red handprint decorating his left cheek.

* * *

2. 8:00 am, finally in class - Minto was taking out her science book (science in the first period? God I'm so mean XD) and her pencil case, when Kisshu walked in a smug smile on his lips. He headed straight towards her and settled down on his chair. After packing out his science book, he faced her and smiled. Minto sucked in a breath. No, oh no, not here in the class! Control yourself, Minto, contro-

"Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!" he licked his lips.

_Smack._

Her science book hit his head, hard.

* * *

3. 12:30 pm, lunchtime with Ichigo - Ichigo was babbling about her dear Aoyama-kun and Minto was eating her bento, while Zakuro was eating a sandwich and Pudding bananas. Lettuce was at the student council, she had work to do. Then the boys joined them. And Kisshu was with them. Minto mentally slapped herself and continued to eat her bento then. As feared, Kisshu walked up to her, smiling innocently. Minto inhaled deeply. Calm down, Calm down. It's okay.

"I won't give you a pick-up line, if you let me buy you a drink." he said. Minto sighed. "Okay."  
A few minutes later he returned, two sodas in his hands and sat down next to her. She smiled as she took her soda from his hand. He blinked.

"Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?"

_Kick._

And Kisshu's jaw dropped.

"Blue with white dots? That's cute!" he exclaimed, his nose bleeding.

_Another Kick. _

That one send Kisshu flying down the stairs, his head hitting every step once.

* * *

4. 13:45 pm, end of school - Minto was leaving school with her friends to go to the mew mew Cafe, when Kisshu walked up to her. God no. Please spare me. He smiled.

"Excuse me, I'm lost. Can you give me directions to your house?" Ichigo giggled, while Zakuro smiled knowingly. Lettuce blushed and Pudding cheered.

_Thud._

"No." With that, she left.

* * *

5. 14:30 pm, in the cafe - Minto decided to work today and was heading for table number 5. Her stomach dropped when she saw who was sitting there. _Kisshu_. Together with his friends Pai, Taruto and Aoyama. Minto inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times then went to serve them with the sweetest smile she could manage at that moment.  
"May I take your order?" she asked. She was sure Kisshu would give her a pick-up line now. And she wasn't wrong.

"One chocolate parfait, two caramel milkshakes and an extra portion Minto Aizawa, the prettiest girl I've met." His friends started to laugh.

_Splash.  
_

Minto poured her hot earl grey all over Kisshu who yelped.  
"I think you meant an extra portion of extra spicy chilli cake. Ichigo made one a few minutes ago! I will get it for you, _master._" She left and brought them what they wanted and watched Kisshu desperately swallowing down the chilli cake with a devious smile on her lips.

Oh, did she mention that Ichigo forgot to add sugar into it?

* * *

6. 16:00 pm, at her home - The raven haired girl just started to read her favourite book, Juliet x Vampire, when she received a call from Zakuro. She answered it.

"H-Hello, Zakuro-san?"

"_Hello, Minto! Do you want to go shopping now?"_

"S-Sure! Where do we meet up?"

"_At the mall, infront of NewGirl, okay?"_

"O-Okay! I'll be there in 15 minutes! Bye, Zakuro-san!"

"_Bye, Minto! And don't forget to wear the new dress I bought you!"_

"I won't!"

16:14 pm, at the mall, infront of NewGirl - Minto was wearing a light blue dress, with ruffles at the end of the skirt and a big white bow in the left side of her waist, which was connected with a dark blue belt. To fulfil the look, she was wearing dark blue ballerinas and had a blue umbrella with her. Her hair was open and fell down softly in waves to her shoulders.  
She spotted the purple haired girl standing there at a bar and walked towards her, then she saw _him._ Kisshu. Standing there together with Zakuro, Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto, Pai, Aoyama and Ryou. Minto was shocked. Why were the boys there? Nevertheless, she couldn't go back. _Zakuro_ invited her. So she walked up to them, hoping that Kisshu wouldn't let go of one of his famous pick-up lines. Well, she was wrong.

"Do I know you? 'cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend!" He said with that big wide smile of his.  
Minto just smiled and stepped on his right foot, crushing it. Kisshu kept his smile stable, so did she. Zakuro sweatdropped.  
"Let's go?"

* * *

7. 16:45 pm, at the mall, inside of NewGirl - The raven haired girl was trying out a few outfits but no one seemed to attract her interest. Kisshu was standing next to her and, much to her surprise, he didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground in a trance. Minto happily rummaged through the clothes and finally found a dress that fitted her likes. It was dark blue and went down to her knees, it looked like a cocktail dress, split up to her hip on the left side and with a big white bow on the back. On the dress there were printed light blue butterflies and it was that kind of a dress that doesn't stand out but still attract your eyes. Oh, she was loving it.  
"Kisshu! Come, I wanna try this one on!" she pulled his sleeve and Kisshu snapped out of his trance.  
"Oh? Okay!" Her eyebrows furrowed. Kisshu acted strange. First, he was spacing out, while she, _Minto Aizawa_, was next to him and now he didn't even let go of a pick-up line! She decided to ignore it and went into the changing room to change. When she was finished, she opened the curtains and posed.  
"Neh, Kissh-" Kisshu wasn't there! Boiling with anger, she ripped the dress off her body, paid for it and decided to go home.  
As soon as she came out from the mall, she heard suspicious noises coming from the backyard, so she decided to peek.  
That was definitely NOT a good idea.

Kisshu was standing there, a girl infront of him and they were...

_**KISSING!**_

Minto let out a yelp, then clasped her hands over her mouth. Too late. Kisshu heard her and turned around. He became pale.  
"No, Minto, it's not- I can explain- I'm-" before he could say anything else, she ran away and straight to her home. She could hear him following her and his desperate cries, but she didn't care. That idiot could do what he want.

She didn't care anymore. When did she?

And then he said it.

Another pick-up line.

"Minto! Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth, I would have still fallen for you!" he yelled.

Okay, that's it. She's so going to kill that boy tomorrow.

* * *

8. 18:45 pm, in her house - Kisshu was still standing outside of her house and yelling his vow of the love for her. She was sooo going to kill that little piece of (This part is censored!)! With that thought, she fell asleep, Kisshu's vows ringing in her ears even in her sleep.  
"Minto! If you stood infront of a mirror and hold up 11 roses, you would see the 12 most beautiful things in this world!"

Minto clenched her fists in her sleep.

* * *

9. 20:02 pm, in her room - Minto sleepily opened her eyes and looked at the bunch of dark green hair next to her lips dazed. Wait, dark _green _hair?! She shot up and looked down at the boy sleeping next to her with cold eyes, ready to kill him by any minute.  
"Hmn.." he mumbled. The girl lifted her fist, ready to smack that boy's head and leave him with amnesia for a few years.  
"Birdie-chan... Why won't you believe me?" He murmured and Minto's jaw dropped. Even in his sleep he was talking to her?! How creepy is that?! Then, our favourite little bird mew decided to listen to him.  
"Hapuh..." Kisshu moaned in his sleep, "I wasn't kissing that girl... She was..." he trailed off and mumbled something under his breath. Minto's eyes widened.  
"You're the only one for me, Birdie-chan..." he added. The bird girl, also known as 'Birdie-chan', bent down and kissed his cheek.  
"Same here." She hugged him from behind and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So ~ now you are wondering what part of the 9th thing was bad, right? You didn't read it well! ***dun dun duuun!*** Now, go back to the beginning and read the first part! Got it? There were only **8 bad things **to report! The 9th one was obviously the only good thing that happened today! Tsk, tsk, tsk,... Anyways, review!


End file.
